Corazón
El corazón era un órgano que bombeaba sangre a través del cuerpo de ciertas especies''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' (incluidos los humanos,Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero kaleesh, rodianos y umbaranos) al «latir». Las formas de vida más pequeñas tenían un latido más rápido que las más grandes.El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi? Algunas especies, como los zabrakConsecuencias y los cereanos, tenían dos corazones. La especie wermal tenía tres corazones. Apariciones *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part IV'' * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Hijo de Dathomir, Parte Cuatro'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Frío'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: Solo Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' * * *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * *''Thrawn: Aliados'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * *''Thrawn: Treason'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 3'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Part V'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 32: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part I'' *''Age of Rebellion - Boba Fett 1'' * * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''TIE Fighter 4: The Shadow Falls, Part 4'' *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I}} Fuentes *Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Anatomía